koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Strike Freedom Gundam
ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam is the direct successor to the Freedom Gundam that is given to Kira after the original's destruction. While similar in looks and armed with a similar METEOR system, its performance outshines many other Mobile Suits on the battlefield. Its two beam rifles can be joined together to increase their output and to form a hidden torso beam cannon. Its golden inner frame is an internal Phase Shift that grants the flexibility and durability needed for greater movement. Strike Freedom also carries "Super DRAGOONs", which are beam cannons powerful enough to incapacitate battleships in one run. When these weapons are deployed, a series of thrusters activate to give the machine a speed boost which are called "Wings of the Skies". Battle Data Moveset Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 Moveset Stationary : , , , , , : A series of slashes with its beam sabers, ending in a sweep with both. : : Fires a barrage from its beam rifles : , : Rolls to the right, firing a barrage of shots from its beam rifles : , , : Two stabs, followed by an upper slash : , , , : Fires a shot from its chest beam cannon : , , , , : Flips into the air and fire shots from its beam rifle in a widespread motion : , , , , , : Deploys its DRAGOONs which fly in front of it in a wide area and stab enemies with their edges. : : Fires a sustained beam of energy from its combined beam rifles. :Combination : Deploys its DRAGOONs for an all range beam assault that covers a wide area. =Aerial/Dashing : , , , : Two slashes and a stab : , : Fires a linked shot from its rail cannons: : : Hi-MAT Full Burst. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Reborn Moveset Stationary : , , , , , : Same combo string from DWG3 : : Fires a barrage from its beam rifle :Hold : Fires a shot from its beam cannon. : , , ,: A rising spin slash, followed by another spin firing beam shots in a fanned out formation and ending in a linked shot from its beam rifles fired from either side. : , , : Flying kick, followed by deploying its DRAGOONs to converge on a single spot to stab the enemy with beam blades. : , , , : Flies into the air and deploys its DRAGOONs, aiming down and spinning to unleash an expanding column of beams. : , , , , : Same as in DWG3 : , , , , , : Same as its Aerial SP from previous games, but with longer reach : : Same as its Combination SP from DWG3 :Hold : Docks with METEOR for a barrage of beam fire and missile salvos Aerial/Dashing : , , , , , : Several slashes with its beam sabers. : , : Fires a linked blast from its rail cannons. : : Same as its ground SP from previous games W/METEOR : , , , , , : Several slashes from its beam swords, followed by a sweep : : Fires a salvo of missiles. :Hold : Fires a barrage from its beam weapons. : , ,: Barrel rolls with its beam swords extended. : : Hi-MAT Full Burst. Special Equipment *'Multi Lock-On': SP Attack power is increased when a Newtype or Cyber Newtype is piloting. In the fourth title, all units use a Burst Mode rather than special passive equipment. Burst Mode *'METEOR': Docks with the METEOR. Moveset changes and cannot flinch against attacks. Category:Mobile Suits